chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Not Such A Suite Life/@comment-7180588-20170730020232/@comment-7180588-20170826013218
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz = Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *7:32 Duggie Davenport Brb *7:32 Chase McFly Hailey: You guys might want to know I'm allergic to chcolate *(Ok) *7:35 Duggie Davenport Cody Jr: OK *7:35 Chase McFly Elaine: Here, some butter croissants. *7:36 Duggie Davenport Hailey: thanks *7:36 Chase McFly Paris: Cody Jr, I can't belive how long it's been... *7:36 Duggie Davenport What do you mean *Since wjsy *What *7:37 Chase McFly We last saw each other 5 years ago *7:37 Duggie Davenport Neither can I *7:37 Chase McFly Paris: Do you want to kiss on the lips to pay our parents back? *7:38 Duggie Davenport Sure *7:38 Chase McFly (they kiss) *Paris: Oh, Maya, come here! *7:38 Duggie Davenport Maya: yeah what is it *7:39 Chase McFly Paris: See this cute guy I met? *7:39 Duggie Davenport Which one that is your cousin Cody Jr *7:40 Chase McFly Paris: Oh is he? *But I never see him... *7:40 Duggie Davenport You haven't seen him because we haven't been around each other in a while *7:41 Chase McFly Zack: Bailey, can we share a bed? *7:42 Duggie Davenport Bailey: sure *7:43 Chase McFly Cody: Cody Jr, come here a second.. *Why are you eyeing Paris like that? *7:43 Duggie Davenport Cody Jr: I like her *7:43 Chase McFly Cody: She is your cousin though. *You can't date her. *She is family. *7:44 Duggie Davenport Who says *7:44 Chase McFly Let em tell you a story *There was once a girl I met *Her name was Rita *Her parents had been cousins *She was mentally disabled. *Nothing good can come of cousins in love, honestly. *Maybe you'll eventually grow out of these feelings *7:45 Duggie Davenport Ok . maybe *7:46 Chase McFly Tina: Cody, can I see you a second? *7:46 Duggie Davenport Cody: yeah whats up Tina *7:47 Chase McFly Tina: I love you, Cody. I do. Can you and Maya come back to the states with me while I divorce Chase? *7:47 Duggie Davenport Sure *7:47 Chase McFly (they get on the plane) *Maya: This is not my real voice. *I'm British *7:48 Duggie Davenport What ???!!!! *7:48 Chase McFly Maya: Yes, it is true. *My parents were spies *THey helped commit these intelerable behaviors *7:49 Duggie Davenport Woww. *7:49 Chase McFly That's why I joined the S.S. Tipton *7:49 Duggie Davenport OK *7:50 Chase McFly (they land in New York) *(An officer egts off the plane) *Officer (to Maya): Hello, does the name Floyd Bennett mean anything to you? *7:51 Duggie Davenport No. *7:51 Chase McFly Officer: May I see soem ID? *7:52 Duggie Davenport Sure, gives him her spy ID made by her parents *7:52 Chase McFly Officer: Ah, well, your last name is Bennett. *And I heard your prents were British spies *Some coincidence *We will take you to the police station for questioning *7:53 Duggie Davenport Fake ID for spies *OK *7:53 Chase McFly Tina: Cody, look at this newspaper! *7:54 Duggie Davenport What does it say *7:54 Chase McFly It says "Fake Cody Martin Released on Parole" *That's Chase! *But why is his hair so long *And that's a bizarre prison blouse *7:54 Duggie Davenport I think he wants to be a girl *7:55 Chase McFly Tina: Well, I guess divorce is customary then. *Bye bye, Cody. *(heads over to house) *Officer: Wait a minute.... *Are you the real Cody Martin? *Did you replace yourself with a fake *What is going on, Martin? *7:57 Duggie Davenport No. I am his look alike twin Zack *7:58 Chase McFly Officer: Well, Zack, please come to our office anyway. You could be crucial to solving the Kaz Duncan puzzle. *7:58 Duggie Davenport OK. *7:58 Chase McFly Meanwhile... *Zack: Bailey, we used to liev with the Russsos. *It was fun. *(kisses Bailey on the lips) *7:59 Duggie Davenport Bailey: I like the wah you think *Kisses long *7:59 Chase McFly Hailey: Cody, Jr, come quick! *7:59 Duggie Davenport Cody Jr. What did you want? *8:00 Chase McFly Mom is making out with Uncle Zack and also... *I don't think you're my real brother *Mom and Dad didn't do crazy stuff before you were born *Did Mom have you from another man? *There's also your appearanceYou look almost exactly like Uncle Zack *8:01 Duggie Davenport Zack and Cody look the same *8:01 Chase McFly Not anymore *You look almost exactly like Uncle Zack did at that age *8:02 Duggie Davenport OK *8:02 Chase McFly Go ask Uncle Zack if he is your father *8:03 Duggie Davenport OK *Uncle Zack ate you my dad *8:04 Chase McFly Zack: Well, Cody Jr *I impregnated 1 woman *And gave birth to one child *And after all that work it took to get Paris to develop in the test tube I doubt it was her... *8:05 Duggie Davenport Wow. Then why do I look like you? *8:05 Chase McFly I think you're the child I gave birth too *Not Paris *Paris is a genetically-enginneered DNA combo *(Parius watches from the doorway) *Zack: Oh hi Paris *8:05 Duggie Davenport What. So you impregnated my mom *8:06 Chase McFly I was just remembering when you burth from your mom's fertile womb *Bust *Burst *Yes Cody Jr *Hailey is the only natural child of Cody and Bailey *8:06 Duggie Davenport OK *8:07 Chase McFly Paris: Am I articificial? *8:07 Duggie Davenport Zack: yes *8:07 Chase McFly Then.. *(the doorbellr ings) *Robbie: Hey, where's Paris? *8:08 Duggie Davenport I don't know Robbie *8:08 Chase McFly Paris: Robbie! *Here I am *How are you *Want to go to New York *We should get married *8:08 Duggie Davenport What *8:09 Chase McFly Paris: It's so good to see you *8:10 Duggie Davenport Robbie: it is great to see you too babe *8:10 Chase McFly Cody Jr: Uncle Dad, I have feelinsg for Elaine. *Can I go move in with the Russos and the Potters? *8:11 Duggie Davenport Zack sure *8:11 Chase McFly (Cody Jr leaves) *A few years later... *Bailey: Zack, we're grandparents. *London seems to still be missing though. *I want Cody back *So we can divorce and I can legally marry you *(the doorbell rings) *8:13 Duggie Davenport Yeah I think I want my wife back *I got it *Hello *8:13 Chase McFly Oliver: Excuse me, you guys busy? *We need you. *8:13 Duggie Davenport No *OK *8:14 Chase McFly Bring your kids and grandkids *We're the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division *Here to protect the timeline *Hop in the WaveRider *8:14 Duggie Davenport Great *8:14 Chase McFly (OLiver shows them the other passesngers in teh waverider) *(They all board) *Cyd: What do we do now, Captain? *The whereabouts of London Tipton reamin unknown *8:16 Duggie Davenport Andrew: find London and break out Maya and grab Cody *8:16 Chase McFly Also, please write the following names on the register list *Justin Tupton *Oliver Tipton *Sandra Martin *Max Martin *Cody Martin III *8:17 Duggie Davenport OK *You hear that Gideon *8:17 Chase McFly Gideon: Yes. *Rerouting to find London Tipton. *Match found! *8:18 Duggie Davenport Set course *8:18 Chase McFly (takes to Tipton Hotel in London) *(London looks out the bay window) *London: What teh heck si that? *The *is *8:19 Duggie Davenport The wave rider Mrs Tipton *8:20 Chase McFly LOndon: Who are you? *Why are some of my friends with you *Is this a party *8:21 Duggie Davenport I am Captain Andrew Davenport I am here to recruit you for a team called the bionic superhero secret service division *8:22 Chase McFly LOndon: Cool, I'll join! *(gtes in WaveRider) *Kaz: Oh, and by the way guys, *Chase is dead. *8:22 Duggie Davenport What *8:22 Chase McFly (the WaveRider heads to the states) *Kaz: He suffered a bout of Gender-Explosion Syndrome *Just kidding, it was a heart attack' *Let's go. *8:23 Duggie Davenport OK *8:24 Chase McFly Cody (notcies waverider): Hey, what's that over there? *(knocks out officer) *Cody: Help! *Help! *(grabs Maya by the hand) *Cody: That's our ticket to freedom, Maya. *We can get out of jail after 5 years... *What do you think? *(gets out hanglider with Tina's face on it) *(flies up) *(You there) *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:30 Duggie Davenport Maya: goes up *8:31 Chase McFly Jese: Great to have you guys aboard. *Next stop... *The Wizarding World! *(episode ends) *Now for the next one